A private branch exchange (PBX) is a telephone network that serves a business or an office. A virtual PBX (vPBX) allows a business or office to be served by a PBX system hosted on remote servers. Virtual PBX servers provide services such as messaging, call-forwarding, call-waiting, conferencing, etc. Moreover, many virtual PBX service providers allow users to configure and manage their virtual PBX accounts through a web interface.
Mobile devices have become an integral part of everyday life for many people. Mobile devices such as Personal Data Assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, smartphones, media players, and even handheld gaming consoles can provide communications services, such as email, telephone, and instant messaging. Many mobile devices can also provide video and internet capabilities, such as video conferencing, internet browsing, or data transfer and file sharing.